


A Midnight Uni Dream

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Praise Kink, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Alexander just acted as Titania for the university's theatre club. His friend Mark comes to the changing room to compliment him.





	A Midnight Uni Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenApeiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: worship me! If you've read the rest, yes, it's the same Alexander from day 2 and 4 XD He's grown between those stories, isn't he? And he's still a narcisistic bitch XD  
> A gift for my friend BrokenApeiron, who gave me the idea for this fic and with which I roleplay Alex! Enjoy, friend ;D

Alexander loved being in the spotlight, especially during the final round of applause after a show. He loved the attention, the compliments, the flowers being thrown at him… oh, it was blissful!

So of course when the university’s theatre club had organized a show he was thrilled. They had chosen A Midsummer’s Night Dream, a comedy that even an all-men university like that could appreciate. He had immediately volunteered for the part of Titania, the fairy’s beautiful queen, who had the most beautiful dress. Everyone was fine with it, especially since the boys tended to fight over the male roles and avoid the female ones.

And there he was, after the play, on the stage under the spotlights, his iridescent flowy dress enhancing his beautiful body, a flower crown on his perfectly painted face. He spread his arms to take more applause in, smiling brightly and bowing to his loving public, winking mischievously at a couple of boys who shouted obscenities at him.

When the curtain came down the actor complimented each other for their success, then they quickly changed and walked out; they were all tired and wanted to sleep.

Only Alexander stood behind, sitting in front of his lighted mirror and brushing his long blond hair. He didn’t remove his costume, not even the crown; he just waited.

He smiled at Mark from the mirror when he finally entered the changing room, locking the door behind himself.

-Did you like the show? I couldn’t see you well with all the spotlights on me.- he jokingly asked.

-Yes. You sure love being the centre of attention, don’t you?- Mark smirked.

Alexander theatrically put a hand on his chest, turning on his stool to face him.

-Who, me? I don’t know what you’re talking about.-

They laughed, then the actor stood up, his heels ticking on the wooden floor as he approached the other.

-Did I _compromise_ your self-control, Mark?- he sensually provoked him, placing his arms on his friend’s neck and tickling his hair with a finger.

-Not only mine, I assure you.-

Mark grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, their lips brushing.

Alexander chuckled.

-Oh, I’ve heard the invites. But you’re the lucky one who’s been chosen by queen Titania.-

They kissed with passion, smearing lipstick on their faces, but they didn’t care about it.

Mark lifted Alexander, who wrapped his legs around his waist, his dress sliding up and freeing his smooth legs. The actor was carried to a sofa, where he was roughly pushed before Mark laid on him.

Alexander pulled him close with his legs, their crotches rubbing against each other, but he stopped the other from kissing him again.

-Worship me.- he ordered with a sly smile.

Mark smirked in amusement, jerking his hips against him to make him sigh in pleasure.

-Tonight you’re more beautiful than ever. On the stage you stole everyone’s attention and heart, no one could stop looking at you even when you were in the background. I was envious of the actors that could touch you and talk to you. I wanted to come onstage to kneel in front of you and kiss the hem of your dress because I felt unworthy of kissing your feet. Your beauty was more blinding than the spotlights, drawing me to you like a moth to a burning flame. Your rightful place would be on top of a pedestal, everyone else on their knees to admire and worship you and your beauty.-

As the boy talked, Alexander was getting more and more aroused, his member hardening in his thong.

In the end he couldn’t resist, pulling on Mark’s hair to draw him closer and kiss him with renewed passion. He pulled on the other’s T-shirt to throw it on the floor, caressing his naked skin with desire.

Mark caressed his friend’s thighs, pushing his dress up until it revealed his underwear, which he roughly removed. He then opened his belt and jeans to lower them together with his briefs, rubbing his member against the other’s, finally skin against skin.

They sighed and moaned in pleasure, holding each other tight, moving their hips together to give and take more pleasure.

-You’re a god, Alex, and I want you more than life itself.- Mark panted, his pupils dilated from the arousal.

-You can have me now.- the actor replied in the same tone, smiling alluringly.

Mark promptly spat on his hand and lubed himself, he grabbed Alexander’s thighs to spread them and roughly penetrated him.

Alexander gasped in pleasure, the hint of pain from the lack of preparation exciting him even more.

Mark immediately started to thrust in him, making him shiver and moan obscenely, grabbing his hips to keep him in place as he fucked him.

The actor wrapped his legs around his friend’s waist to prevent him from going away, grabbing his shoulders and scratching at them for the pleasure he was feeling.

They moaned and called each other and kissed and panted, their hips moving frantically, needy, riding towards their orgasm.

They came shouting their pleasure, holding tight and shivering. Alexander’s semen staining his beautiful dress, while Mark’s filled his hole.

They collapsed against each other, catching their breath for a while before getting up again. Alexander’s crown was all crooked on his head.

-Oh no, my dress!- he complained, immediately looking for a wet tissue to clean it up.

Mark chuckled.

-You’re not so regal anymore limping with your ass tight and your dress up your waist.- he joked.

Alexander glared at him.

-Oh, and your crown is crooked.- Mark added, pointing at it.

-I’ll remember these words next time you’ll want to fuck me.- the actor threatened, stiffly fixing his crown on his head. –You’ll have to kneel and beg.-

-Oh, I’ll kneel and service you with my mouth, don’t worry about that.-

They both smirked, then Mark helped his friend undress and clean himself.

Thankfully there were no stains on the dress the next day.


End file.
